The disclosed embodiments relate to a card socket device and an electronic apparatus including the same, and more particularly, to a card socket device and an electronic apparatus including the same, which may provide improved insertion of an attachable card.
An electronic apparatus may be equipped with various types of attachable cards. For example, a mobile wireless terminal may be equipped with a subscriber identity module (SIM) card or a memory card as an auxiliary memory device that may be connected in a detachable manner.
An attachable card, such as the SIM card or the memory card, may be mounted on a card socket device which is separately provided in the electronic apparatus. The card socket device may include several components to fix or separate the attachable card to or from the card socket device. An increase in the number of components may involve an increase in size or weight of the electronic apparatus, an increase in the number of assembly processes, an increase in costs due to the greater number of components, or the like.